


Felled In The Night

by vizzie1



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ambiguity, Betrayal, Choose Your Own Adventure, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, POV First Person, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Shock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vizzie1/pseuds/vizzie1
Summary: A short, 1st-person fic about a friend who isn't a friend anymore. Can either be from Steve's perspective when he fights the Winter Soldier on the helicarrier or be from Tony's perspective when he fights Steve in the Hydra bunker.





	Felled In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> I had a moment where my mind got caught up in the similarities between these two fights, a friend turned against you that you still don't want to kill. So I wrote this short thing out super quick just to get it out of my head.
> 
> I am generally all about the Tony feels, so that will probably come through in this fic. If you don't like that sort of thing, feel free to turn around now. You've been warned, so don't be a meany about it. Don't like, don't read.
> 
> Also, the duality of this fic relies heavily on nuances of the English language. The same words and phrases don't mean the same thing if read as Steve than if read as Tony. Fyi.
> 
> All the standard disclaimers. I don't own the characters and what-not.
> 
> Let me know if I need to change the tags. I do my best, but sometimes I miss things.

I’m still reeling from the recent discovery. An unshakable fact- something that set the foundation for my life going forward- was all a lie. And there have been so many lies lately, so many betrayals. Everything else in my life is falling to pieces right now, but my head is stuck on this one new revelation. It has devastated my view of the world, _my view of myself_ , and my brain isn’t capable of processing anything else right now.

I lift my misty eyes to the man in front of me. He should be affected by this moment (he’s my friend!) but his eyes are unsympathetic and his stance unwavering. Despite everything I’ve seen and learned recently, it’s still hard for me to see my friend looking at me with such cold hostility.

But is he my friend? His actions and his words suggest not. I just need for him to be able to admit the truth, but he won’t or maybe _he can’t_. I’m his friend and he acts as if I don’t even matter. What happened to him? What happened to him that made him so uncaring of his friend, of his friend from long ago? What could have happened to him that he lost those things he used to care for, those things he used to stand for?

And when the fists start flying, every blow hurts twice as much because I know he’s doing his worst. I’m the only one pulling punches. I want to knock the truth into him- to make him understand- but even so, I can’t bring myself to severely injure my friend… even if he doesn’t feel the same right now. Because of that reticence, it was always going to come to this: that moment when he has the chance to kill me. At this point, I’m not sure that he won’t. I could still fight back, still defend myself, but I won’t. I’m more emotionally exhausted than I am physically drained, and if this is what it takes for him to see who he truly is, then so be it.

He gives a final blow but doesn’t kill me. Instead, he just leaves me for someone else to find before going on the run. But we’ll meet again. I’m sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Daniel in the Den" by Bastille:
> 
> "And felled in the night by the ones you think you love  
> They will come for you"


End file.
